Un bon et tendre anniversaire
by vaunie5962
Summary: Le titre parle pour lui-même. Un an qu'ils sont ensemble. Comment vont-ils fêter ça? Slash D/D, très fleur bleue et lemon à la fin. Avec légère mention de tous mes couples slash favoris.


_En relisant mes écrits, j'ai réalisé une chose : j'ai parlé de fiançailles (vaguement), de mariages, de nuits de noces, de retrouvailles. Enfin presque tout…_

_Sauf une vraie demande en mariage en elle-même, un OS simple avec lemon (obligé __ ok je vois déjà les petites perverses ici -) _

_Et comme c'est le seul couple que je n'ai évoqué qu'en cross over et n'ai fait qu'une seule histoire dessus, je me relance donc sur le pairing suivant : Danny/Don (un peu de changement ça ne fait pas de mal non plus. Et bon, comme dans « Fannysmackin », j'avais coupé court à la demande en mariage de Don, eh bah voilà on va dire que je me rattrape ici _

_Et comme d'habitude, j'ai vraiment fait parler mon gros côté fleur bleue. Donc cela vous semblera certainement OOC mais eh, j'ai bien le droit d'avoir mon côté romantique aussi ? Bah là je me rends compte en relisant ces lignes que c'est vraiment plus que fleur bleue. Si vous n'aimez pas trop, passez vous avez été prévenus… Et n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, légères mentions de tous mes couples slash favoris…_

_Bon assez de bavardages, voici mon OS. Please review review…_

Bon voilà les fleurs sont prêtes, les bougies sont installées, table mise et installée sur notre balcon, lit fait et préparé, musique prête à être mise en route. Que demander de ?...

Merde, la bague. Ouf, bien là dans ma poche. Et plus qu'un quart d'heure avant qu'il n'arrive, selon les garçons.

Nous avons tous les deux obtenu notre week-end de libre, chose qui ne nous arrive que très très rarement. Mais grâce à la complicité de Mac, nous avons pu nous arranger.

Car voyez-vous, ce soir est notre premier anniversaire. L'anniversaire de notre premier baiser. Notre premier câlin. Notre première fois. C'est simple : un match de basket avec ses- enfin nos amis les plus proches aujourd'hui- et son cousin Derek, un choc frontal qui nous envoya tous les deux au sol dans un grand fou rire jusqu'à ce qu'on relève la tête et que j'y lise une lueur totalement nouvelle dans ses yeux. Deux minutes après, nous nous retrouvâmes contre un des murs des bâtiments avoisinants à s'embrasser comme deux jeunes adolescents : à en perdre totalement haleine…

Alors ce soir, forcément, je voulais cet anniversaire exceptionnel et inoubliable pour nous deux, ce que j'espère à 100% le sera. J'avais mis tout le monde sur le pont pour éloigner Danny toute la journée de notre appart, et grâce à eux, j'eus toute la journée de libre pour tout préparer. Un SMS de Danny (le mien cette fois) me confirma qu'il sera à la maison dans trois minutes. Vérifiant que tout est bien prêt au niveau du repas, les lumières éteintes et les bougies allumées, je mis le CD en route et me préparais impatiemment à l'arrivée imminente de mon homme.

_Pdv Danny :_

N'étant pas un accro au sport comme Don mais ne voulant pas être seul en ce jour d'anniversaire (une soi-disant conférence en dehors de la ville toute l'après-midi), je me laissais convaincre par notre « bande » (c'est-à-dire Sheldon, Adam, Danny, Martin et même Brian et Justin) de passer la journée avec eux. Enfin un week-end de libre pour nous deux et il fallut que cette première journée (qui avait assez agréablement commencé d'ailleurs) ne soit gâchée par une connerie d'obligation de travail. Comme quoi être en couple ne donne pas encore accès à tous les droits aujourd'hui.

J'étais quand même heureux de passer une journée avec eux : une bonne partie de basket matinale (pas la même qu'il ya un an mais bon peux pas tout avoir non plus), un repas au diner avoisinant, une séance ciné suivi d'une petite séance shopping obligatoire (merci Brian encore une fois). Une bande d'amis qui se constituait à la base de moi, Don, Danny, Sheldon et Justin avant que Danny nous présente pour la première fois son collègue et plus qu'ami Martin, que Sheldon et Adam nous fassent leur coming-out avec un baiser passionné sous nos yeux étonnés et que le petit-ami de Justin se décide enfin à bouger son cul jusqu'à NY, une filiale de son agence suivant avec. C'était au cours d'un de nos matchs de basket fréquents auquel j'avais convié Don que l'incident se produisit qui nous amena au bonheur complet tous les deux. Un an déjà, eh oui un an ! Et entre temps donc notre bande avait grandi, Derek s'était marié et mon autre cousin (et frère de Derek) Greg préparait de son côté son mariage de Vegas, Danny et Martin en parlaient aussi tout doucement. Sheldon, Adam, Don et moi avons fait notre coming-out simultané au travail (provoquant presque une crise cardiaque à Lindsey mais d'énormes sourires chez nos autres collègues) et Brian et Justin… Bon d'après ce que j'ai compris, rien n'a complètement changé entre eux en fait…

J'avoue que de notre côté, Don et moi n'avons pas encore trop parlé mariage. On se connaît depuis pas mal de temps quand même, mais le sujet le plus sérieux nous concernant n'a pas été le plus abordé. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi en penser.

J'adore Don, n'ayez aucun doute là-dessus. Non je l'adore pas, je suis… Totalement, complètement, irrationnellement…. Dingue de lui !

Alors oui que la question du mariage, même après seulement un an, n'ait pas été un sujet des plus abordés par nous deux me remettais en question sur l'exact égalité des sentiments entre moi et Don. Non putain Danny, sérieux, arrêtes avec ces questions ! Ne sois pas idiot, ça viendra ! Oh et puis merde, c'est notre anniversaire après tout, n'allons pas tout gâcher avec ça !

C'est donc après avoir quitté les gars, tenant à la main mon sac de sport, que je me dirigeais d'un pas tranquille vers mon- non notre appart, envoyant dans le même temps un SMS à Don pour le prévenir de mon retour. Brian m'a aidé à choisir son cadeau (au niveau romantique ce n'est pas trop son truc mais quand il s'agit de shopping, là il est très fort). J'avais trouvé une superbe montre, très masculine, sport mais qui passait bien avec ses costumes de travail habituels. Je me demandais à mon tour ce qu'il avait bien pu m'offrir de mon côté. J'étais assez impatient de le découvrir…

Dès que j'ouvris la porte de l'appart, je compris soudainement pourquoi avait-il autant insisté pour que je passe la journée avec nos potes.

Les lumières étaient toutes éteintes. Des bougies éclairaient tout le couloir d'entrée menant au salon-cuisine. Des pétales de fleurs étaient parsemées ici et là sur le sol. Une musique douce et une odeur délicieuse venant de la cuisine vinrent à mes oreilles et narines. Je suivais ce chemin et arriva dans le salon. Même chose que le couloir : des bouquets de fleurs trônaient dans des vases sur le bar et la table basse du salon. Je voyais sur le balcon qu'une table pour deux avait été dressée, éclairée par des chandelles. Et mon spectacle favori, dans le seul endroit où il y avait de la lumière artificielle : mon homme aux fourneaux, me tournant le dos, tapant avec le pied le rythme de la musique. Vêtu de sa tenue la plus décontract, c'est-à-dire chemisette bleu-clair et jean noir moulant parfaitement son superbe derrière, je restais cinq minutes sans me manifester pour admirer l'agréable spectacle qui m'était offert.

Décidant qu'il était temps de me faire voir, je contournais le comptoir de la cuisine et me dirigea vers lui. Il venait de se retourner, semblant enfin remarquer ma présence et m'adressa ce petit sourire en coin qui me faisait fondre à chaque fois.

Avant de me prendre dans ses bras, il prit soin de baisser la plaque à induction où semblait chauffer des pâtes et essuya ses mains sur un torchon. Une fois faits, nous passâmes nos bras autour de nos tailles respectives et nous observions dans les yeux quelques secondes.

_« Bonsoir toi ! » « Bonsoir mon chéri ! » _Avant que nos bouches se rencontrent pour un baiser tendre mais passionné. Nos langues se croisèrent pendant une bonne minute, et j'entraînais un peu Don contre le mur sans nous détacher, ce qui nous fit rire dans la bouche de l'autre. Souvenir, souvenir !

Le manque de souffle se fit sentir et à regret, je lâchais sa délicieuse bouche. Front contre front, nous nous souriions bêtement.

_« Bon anniversaire, mon cœur ! »_

_« Bon anniversaire, mon amour ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait déjà un an ! »_

_« Ouais je sais, incroyable non que j'ai réussi à supporter tout ce temps ton caractère de cochon ! »_

Je lui pinçais un peu fort son bras, ce qui lui arracha un petit cri de douleur, avant de réunir de nouveau nos lèvres pour un doux baiser.

_« Et toi je vois que t'as réussi à rien faire cramer pour une fois ! Qui t'as aidé ? »_

_« Bah je vais te surprendre mon cœur, tout ça c'est de moi ! »_

_« Non ? T'es sûr que ce n'est pas le traiteur italien du dessous qui t'as aidé par hasard ? »_

Il me balança le torchon au visage et je ne pus retenir un rire de m'échapper.

_« Encore non. Et j'espère que tu ne vas rien dire de plus car j'y ai mis tout mon amour dans cette recette. »_

_« Je veux bien te croire ! »_

Il se retourna de nouveau vers sa casserole pour voir comment étaient les pâtes. Il m'en fit goûter une.

_« Hum, al dente, comme son cuistot ! » _En lui donnant un nouveau baiser rapide. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule, profitant de l'occasion pour masser ses fesses que j'aime tant, lui faisant pousser un petit grognement de plaisir.

_« C'est bientôt prêt, si tu veux bien passer à table ! »_

_« Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ? »_

_« Oui tu peux déboucher le vin. Les pâtes arrivent de ce pas. »_

_« Dois-je déjà m'inquiéter ? »_

De nouveau un torchon termina sa course dans mon visage, déclenchant un nouveau grand sourire sur mes lèvres.

_« Vas t'asseoir et tais-toi cinq minutes, stp. J'arrive. »_

Je pris la bouteille de vin et un tire-bouchon et me rendit sur le balcon. New York la nuit sous nos yeux, une très agréable compagnie avec moi, du vin italien et des pâtes. La soirée s'annonçait très bien.

Don arriva avec le plat de pâtes dans les mains deux minutes après.

_« Spaghettis à la bolognaise, comme tu les aimes ! »_

_« Hum ça sent bon ! »_

Je servis deux verres de vin et nous trinquâmes yeux dans les yeux à notre premier anniversaire. Nous mangeâmes les pâtes, nos genoux se frôlant sous la table, ce qui commençait à me rendre fou d'impatience pour le dessert. De temps en temps, nous nous embrassions les coins des lèvres sous prétexte d'enlever un petit coulis de sauce. Je sentais une certaine chaleur monter doucement dans une certaine partie de mon anatomie. Et je crus reconnaître la même lueur dans ses yeux.

_« Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu as tant insisté pour que je sorte avec les gars. Il ya jamais eu de conférence en fait ? »_

_« Je plaide coupable j'avoue. Tu me pardonnes ? » _Avec son petit sourire pincé. Il est vraiment adorable quand il fait ça.

_« A voir ! En tout cas, merci, j'adore tout ce que tu as fait ! »_

_« Et ce n'est que le début, crois-moi ! » _Un court baiser mais agréablement passionné coupa notre échange.

Les assiettes débarrassées par ses soins, j'en profitais pour aller chercher son cadeau pendant qu'il allait chercher les desserts. Il revint peu après avec deux assiettes de tiramisu au café. Un dessert aussi délicieux à goûter dans sa cuillère que sur la langue de celui qui l'avait fait.

Je lui offris son cadeau, qu'il aima beaucoup. Le passant autour de son poignet, il se leva d'un seul coup, semblant avoir oublié quelque chose.

_« Rejoins-moi dans la chambre dans quelques minutes. J'ai quelques trucs à préparer pour ton cadeau ! » _Avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains et déposant un baiser extrêmement tendre sur mes lèvres. Poussant un petit soupir de déception quand il s'écarta, je restais malgré tout curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait prévu et attendais comme il me l'avait demandé.

Au bout de trop longues minutes à mon goût, je l'entendis m'appeler de notre chambre pour me demander de le rejoindre.

Je marchais rapidement jusqu'à ma destination quand je remarquais quelque chose sur le mur. Une décoration que je n'avais jamais vue avant : quatre petits cadres assez bizarres avec un peu d'espace entre eux étaient accrochés. Je les regardais un par un : une affiche du film _Sauvez Willy _avec le mot _Sauvez _barré(très bizarre !), l'affiche de l'Oncle Sam me pointant du doigt sans aucune inscription en dessous (encore plus intriguant !), une photo d'une de ses cousines Mary (je ne comprenais rien du tout !) et enfin une photo de lui avec un énorme sourire, prise très récemment se pointant lui-même du doigt. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux quand, au bout d'une petite minute, je compris enfin le message qu'il voulait me faire passer.

Quand j'entrais enfin dans la chambre, la parole me fut littéralement coupée : entouré de bougies et de pétales roses et blanches couvrant également notre lit, se trouvait mon Apollon un genou à terre, portant un t-shirt avec un gros point d'interrogation imprimé dessus et dans sa main, une petite boîte en velours avec à l'intérieur : deux bagues. Oh mon dieu !

_Pdv Don :_

J'ai cherché longtemps pour trouver une demande en mariage originale : un resto ? Trop classique ! Au coucher du soleil ? Pas très original !

Puis me vint l'idée que mon homme adore les énigmes et rébus. Les photos de moi et de ma cousine ont été faciles à prendre, mais trouver le reste était une autre paire de manches.

Au final, au moins cela donne une demande ni trop romantique ni trop mielleuse (pas trop notre style !).

Quand il ouvrit la porte de notre chambre et que je vis des larmes pointer au coin de ses yeux, je savais qu'il avait compris le message. J'attendais impatiemment sa réponse, continuant à fixer ses magnifiques yeux embués.

Il se mit devant moi, baissant les yeux à ma hauteur et me tendit la main, avec un simple hochement de tête mais un sourire plus beau que jamais. Je lui glissais l'anneau au doigt. Il fit de même avec moi. Tous les deux debouts maintenant, il me prit dans ses bras, me rapprochant délicatement de lui et m'embrassa. Un baiser extrêmement tendre et doux, témoin de tout l'amour que nous nous portions l'un à l'autre. Nos langues se mêlèrent, sans précipitation ni ardeur. Juste une douce caresse, totalement délicieuse. Ce soir, place à la tendresse. Et j'en étais plus qu'heureux.

_Pdv Danny :_

Vous voulez mon avis franc ? Je suis au paradis ! Totalement et indéniablement sur une autre planète. L'homme que j'aime et que je chéris plus que tout au monde venait de me demander en mariage. Quoi de mieux ? Rien, absolument rien ! Bon si il y aura le jour où nous nous dirons oui. Mais qu'est ce que je fais moi ? Je parle, je parle et je ne m'occupe pas correctement de lui. Quel fiancé je fais !

Enfin malgré l'envie pressante que j'avais tout à l'heure de lui déchirer ses vêtements est remplacé par un besoin de tendresse et d'amour. Et je lus dans ses yeux si clairs et si beaux que la même envie se présentait à lui.

Tout doucement, nous ôtions nos vêtements un à un, embrassant chacune de nos parcelles de peau dévoilée. Nous prenions tout notre temps, on l'avait après tout. Moi qui suis d'une grande impatience habituellement, j'aimais y aller doucement pour le chérir comme il le méritait. Il m'avait offert le plus beau cadeau qu'il soit, me jurant fidélité pour toujours et amour. Non vraiment j'étais aux anges.

Nus totalement, nous nous remettions debout en se dirigeant vers le lit apprêté pour l'occasion. Il me fit tourner en faisant monter mes jambes autour de lui, me serrant encore plus contre lui pour continuer à m'embrasser tandis qu'il m'allongeait. Je prenais son visage d'ange entre mes mains et ne me lassais de lui répéter à quel point je le trouvais magnifique. La rougeur apparut sur son visage et le mien quand il me le répéta à son tour.

Faisant descendre ses lèvres au niveau de mon cou, il le lécha et le suçota, laissant une marque montrant que je lui appartenais. Il prit son temps sur tout mon corps, titillant chacun de mes tétons avec la langue et les dents, prenant un malin plaisir à les mordiller alors que je me tordais littéralement de plaisir sous son emprise.

Passant sa langue sur tout mon ventre, mes abdos, prenant mon nombril comme il prendrait mon entrée. Même en voulant y aller tout doucement, j'étais au bord de l'implosion, le plaisir immense. Me délectant de la moindre seconde de bonheur qu'il m'offrait.

Ses lèvres descendirent sur le haut de mon sexe, y passant sa langue tendrement en alternant avec des baisers. Il aimait me regarder dans les yeux, me voir prendre du plaisir. Ca le rend fou comme jamais et le plaisir était ensuite encore plus grand.

Quand il le prit complètement en bouche, je savais que s'il continuait comme ça, j'exploserais tout de suite sans qu'il ait eu l'occasion d'être en moi et ça je ne le voulais pas.

Je lui signalais d'une douce caresse dans les cheveux. Comprenant dans l'état où je me trouvais, il me répondit de sa voix la plus sensuelle :

_« Laisse-moi faire bébé ! Laisse-moi te faire plaisir ce soir ! »_

Je lui répondais d'un simple hochement de tête. Il me sourit et fit glisser ses lèvres plus bas, caressant en douceur mes cuisses, que j'écartais tout naturellement. Je sursautais quand je sentis sa bouche à l'entrée de mon intimité. Activement et soigneusement, il me prépara à la suite des événements de la nuit. En gardant toujours cette petite part de douceur que j'aimais de plus en plus ce soir. Un doigt lubrifié fit son entrée peu après, suivi d'un second qui vinrent frôler ma prostate, me faisant hurler mon plaisir à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Faudra juste qu'on songe à bien isoler les murs maintenant que l'on va se marier.

Quand je me sentis prêt pour plus, je repris de nouveau contact avec ses lèvres, l'aidant à appliquer en même temps le gel sur son sexe, lui arrachant à son tour de délicieux gémissements que j'étouffais dans ma bouche, ma langue exécutant un ballet sensuel avec la sienne.

Quand il prit le préservatif entre ses doigts afin de le déchirer avec ses dents, je lui fis baisser la main et lui caressa la joue :

_« A partir de ce soir, je ne veux que toi ! Toi seul ! »_

Son sourire s'agrandit et il reprit mes lèvres avec passion, il entra en moi, nous arrachant un cri de plaisir à tous les deux. J'étais totalement perdu dans son regard. Ne détachant pas nos yeux une seule seconde de l'autre, on fit l'amour en synchronisation, nos mouvements parfaits, tendres. Un baiser de temps à autre, je le caressais tout le long du dos pendant qu'il gardait un rythme très doux. Mes mouvements continuèrent sur sa peau et il accéléra progressivement le rythme, mettant ses lèvres cette fois sur ma clavicule, mon cou, ma joue. Mes mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux. C'était extraordinaire, je ne suis jamais senti aussi aimé. Et le fait qu'on le fasse sans aucune barrière, pour la toute première fois, créerait une énorme différence ici. Le moment totalement unique et parfait.

Je le sentais monter en excitation, nos respirations devenaient saccadées et ses mouvements plus rapides mais sans perdre leur niveau de tendresse.

Il frôla encore et encore ma prostate, caressant mon sexe au rythme de ses mouvements de bassin. Je passais de nouveau ma langue sur ses lèvres et mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure quand l'extase nous prit d'assaut en même temps.

A bout de souffle, il s'écroula sur moi. Le corps couvert de sueur, son cœur qui battait encore fort contre le mien. Je n'arrive plus à parler. Je ne sais plus dire que

_« Waouh ! »_

_« Oui suis bien… D'accord ! »_

On rigola encore. Nous nous regardions de nouveau. Son visage reflétait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir : de l'amour et de la tendresse ! Tout ce qui compte pour moi.

Toute la nuit, nous avons fait l'amour, toujours au même rythme, inversant les rôles et les positions se multipliant. Je ne me lassais plus de son corps, j'en revoulais encore et toujours plus.

Je chérissais son corps de multiples manières, ne laissant aucune partie de son corps intouchée, aucune parcelle de son corps, le massant, le léchant, le suçant, le croquant.

Ce soir, plus que jamais, je savais qu'une moitié de vie ne sera pas suffisante pour l'aimer. Et je ne veux plus perdre une seule seconde. Plus maintenant.

Nous finîmes par s'endormir l'un sur l'autre, épuisés, heureux, totalement comblés.

Je viens d'atteindre le septième ciel et j'ai enfin quelqu'un pour m'y accompagner…

FIN…

_Alors, aimé ou pas. SVP une petite review, ça ne prend que quelques secondes…_

_Merci et à bientôt !_


End file.
